Danger In The Night
by L Nightingale
Summary: Oneshot/Omake. An assailant picks the the most vulnerable time to attack Ichigo: When he's sleeping. Will the enemy succeed? Or will Ichigo be saved?


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

_"Shingami." _The masked hollow angrily spat, its voice seething with enmity.

An orange-haired young man wearing a black shihakusho, raised the enormous sword he was wielding towards the insect-like monstrosity. It had a long, sharp proboscis, as long as his sword, slick with blood from piercing through the chest of its most recent prey. The mandibles that enclosed the topmost shaft were clicking ferociously. One of its six legs was missing, leaving a bleeding gap at the thorax where it was once attached.

"Hollow." The teen said, nodding towards the twitching spindle-like appendage on the ground nearby, "Having trouble walking?"

"_A comedian too, I see." _The hollow mused, its voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I try my best." The sword-wielder replied.

"Do not speak with it, Ichigo." A petite, black-haired female warned from behind him, "It has the ability to hypnotize its opponents."

"Don't worry, Rukia, I got everything under control."

The monster twitched its wings twice, and then lifted off the ground to hover in front of the pair.

"_Zzzzth Bzzzzth." _The monster rasped.

"The hell-?"

"Ichigo, get back!" Rukia shouted.

Jumping back, both Rukia and Ichigo landed in the soft grass at the edge of the soccer field.

"_Thzzzt!"_ The raspy voice came from behind them.

Rukia instinctively jumped back while Ichigo swung his sword towards the hollow. The sword passed through the hollow with no effect. The illusion dissipated, giving way for two more to appear.

"What's going on?" Ichigo shouted.

"Hold your breath!" Rukia shouted back.

"Wha-?"

Purple gas blanketed the entire field as the illusions exploded. Ichigo was knocked unconscious by the gas. With one hand covering her nose and mouth, Rukia picked him up, and dived outside the thick smoke. Falling on the ground, with the breath knocked out of her, she saw the shadow of the hollow envelop her own.

"Byakurai!"

Blue lightning shot from her outstretched finger towards the massive monster. It missed the target however, barely grazing the hollow's mask, leaving a singeing scar across the top of its bulbous head causing it to retreat into the smoke.

"_Another time, Shinigami."_ its voice emanated from the thick mist, _"Sleep well."_ It said ominously, letting out a rasping laughter that faded as the fog cleared.

Rukia slumped on the grass, letting out a sigh of relief. She looked towards the horizon, watching as the sun slowly faded, giving way for the impending night. A low groan beside her shifted her attention to the orange haired teen. Ichigo groggily sat up then glanced up at her.

"What happened to it?" he asked.

"It got away."

"Sorry."

"Its fine, Ichigo." She got up and looked back towards the fading sun, its light no longer as bright as in the day, red rays splayed across the sky as it darkened, making the stars visible.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah." He replied.

Now back in his body, Ichigo began walking home with Rukia.

"That hollow kicked your ass by the way." She commented nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested, "I'm still learning how to use a sword!"

"Then learn faster." She replied.

"Why you-" Ichigo's sentence was interrupted by a kick to the face from Rukia.

"Baka." She walked away leaving him on the ground.

"Ow…" his voice filled with pain, "My nose…"

* * *

Exhausted from the day's work of purifying hollows and skipping school, Ichigo lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was hard work; keeping his Substitute Shinigami identity a secret from his school friends and family. He was never really the type to keep anything from anyone, but something such as this, something so vastly unbelievable, yet at the same time, very real and very dangerous, he had no choice.

It has been only a week since he met Rukia; a true Shinigami. Not like the Shinigami of lore, no, not the scythe-wielding, black-hooded, skeletal figure that appeared before a dying human. No, Rukia was no skeleton -well, she was lithe enough to be considered a skeleton- Ichigo chuckled to himself.

"Oy, what're you laughing about Ichigo?" Rukia interrupted his thoughts, "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"It's nothing." Ichigo grinned silently, and then muttered under his breath, "Skeletal figure."

Whack!

A pink slipper with cute bunny designs flew directly into his face.

"Ouch!" Ichigo exclaimed in pain, "My nose!"

"I heard that, baka." Rukia slid the closet door, closing herself in.

"Damn that woman!" Ichigo cursed silently.

Massaging his nose to soothe the pain, Ichigo stared up at the ceiling once more. His thoughts skimmed the events of the past week, comparing them to his life before. He was now fighting hollows, performing konso on wandering souls called Pluses; basically saving others and creating a better world. Comparing his life now, to back then, it's a huge change. Albeit the constant danger, it was so much more exciting and fulfilling. He didn't mind it. He didn't mind it one bit. Slowly, he drifted. His body found solace in the peaceful sleep that was overcoming him. He slipped onto the arms of Morpheus with a smile on his face.

* * *

The loud snoring of Ichigo Kurosaki filled the room. He lay on his back with the sheets wrapped around the lower half of his body, leaving his bare chest exposed. Three hours had passed since he fell asleep, and he was deep in slumber. The night air was fairly cold, the icy wind sharp and brisk, blowing dead leaves and a single empty tin that recently escaped the clutches of a garbage disposal.

The light from the streetlamp outside shined through the single window beside Ichigo's bed, casting a shadow in one corner of the room, from which a soft but rapid beating of insect-like wings came. A horribly grotesque figure emerged slowly. It had six legs, clicking mandibles and a long, sharp proboscis designed to pierce its enemy without fail. Completely unaware that such danger was nearby, Ichigo remained asleep, the volume of his snores increasing every minute. Rukia lay asleep in the spacious closet with the door slid closed, none the wiser. Slowly it made its way towards Ichigo, inch by inch, seemingly careful not to awaken the two tenants. As it passed the window, the light revealed its bulbous eyes, hungry for the blood of its imminent prey. To attack in the night, at a time when its opponents are most vulnerable, a cruel act indeed, and seemingly cowardice. But a monster such as this had no qualms for such a thing. In its eyes, there was no better way, no better solution. It was best to attack at a time when there were no defenses. It made it easier, so much easier. Blood was the only thing it desired, and it would go at any cost to satisfy its desire. Silently, it hovered above Ichigo, stopping to aim its natural weapon at Ichigo's bare chest. It raised its head, preparing for the strike! Blood! Blood! No stopping it now! It is time!

Schlick!

It slid its sharp, pointed appendage directly into Ichigo's chest!

Blood seeped into the small hole at the end of the proboscis, going up the tube-like appendage like juice going up a straw. It sucked and sucked, drinking to get its fill. Ichigo twitched awake; his hand reflexively slapped his bare chest, coming down on the blood-sucking insect, crushing it instantly.

"Stupid mosquito." he muttered, as he rolled unto his side.


End file.
